Sunlight that enters a building frequently has beneficial lighting and heating effects but can also be objectionable if it raises the temperature inside the building to an uncomfortable level, causes sun damage to building contents or creates excessively bright or uneven illumination or glare. From the energy efficiency perspective, sunlight has the capacity to decrease energy usage by providing natural heat and light, thereby diminishing the need for energy-consuming artificial heating and lighting. In hot climates, however, solar radiation may produce unwanted heat that places additional demands on air conditioning equipment to reduce indoor temperatures. Furthermore, sunlight is sometimes too intense, e.g., to use for illumination of reading materials, and focused in areas of a building that are not optimal or useable due to position or concentration of the solar radiation. Indoor and outdoor shades of various kinds are known which block sunlight in whole or part to control the amount of solar radiation that enters a building. Apparatus are also known for use in redirecting light from its natural path, e.g., to illuminate areas of a building that would otherwise not be illuminated in the same manner by the incoming solar radiation. Notwithstanding the existence of known types of shades and light reflectors, alternative apparatus for controlling sunlight remain desirable.